


Dean's Vow

by BlackLaceFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Confession, M/M, Mentions of Smut, cas has a secret kink, cas likes being tickled, light mention of bdsm, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceFanfics/pseuds/BlackLaceFanfics
Summary: Cas is very blunt. He has no trouble telling his still semi-new boyfriend Dean what he likes. Well…. except forthat. College!Au





	Dean's Vow

There were few things Castiel expected to be surprised by when it came to finally being in a _real_ relationship.

Of course, he expected the usual- going on dates, texts flooding his phone while he was in lecture, the occasional gift of coffee for study sessions because his boyfriend knew how much he needed it to survive. A lot of those things- to Castiel, at least- were a given in a healthy relationship. What he did not expect was how much everything seemed to affect him so deeply.

Dean took him on dates to places like the on-campus art exhibit, even if he found them boring, because Cas was a fine art major. The flood of texts was usually either a barrage of memes or Dean totally-pretending-not-to-pine because he was missing Cas that morning. The coffee always came black with two sugars, just to his taste.

He almost didn’t admit how much even the increasingly-sappy nicknames made his insides feel all glowy. Dean had merely called him “darlin” oh-so casually one day a couple weeks into their two-month relationship, and Cas hadn’t stopped thinking about it for _weeks_. It took a small get together of friends, slightly too much alcohol, and alone time for Cas to say just how much he liked it. Being the (adorably) annoying boyfriend he was, Dean now went out of his way to call Cas anything ridiculously gushy, from “angel cakes” to “sugar plum”.

Still, Cas couldn’t bring himself to ignore the butterflies that erupted every time Dean shot him a taunting smirk and some horrible nickname.

~~~

It took three months into the relationship for them to finally get around to the physical intimacy. Dean was worried that Cas was fragile, and Cas had sternly told him that he just wanted to punch his v-card already so they can just enjoy the sex together from then on.

Dean hadn’t given in that night, but still managed to later on make their first night together romantic. There was dinner, and a movie, and it was more cliche than Cas would ever expect Dean Winchester being. It was sweet and gentle, though, and he could appreciate that.

It wasn’t until their third time together that Dean seemed to loosen up a bit. Things were more casually moving forward, and the experience in general was a lot more smooth and less frazzled nerves seemed to be present.

Things were rougher, too, and Cas was gasping as Dean thrust into him again. Cas reached up to grab at _something_ , but Dean grabbed his wrists with a growl and pinned them down on either side of his head. Cas locked eyes with the darkened green eyes as Dean leaned down and said _“you’re mine”_ , sending ripples of chills down his spine as he threw his head back with a moan. They both finished soon after, and Castiel rolled himself on Dean- kissing and running his hands through his hair. Dean was worrying his lip and asking _“was that okay?”_ and Castiel was having none of it.

_“God, yes, that was more than okay.”_

~~~

Cas was blunt, that much was true. He had always been like that (much to the chagrin of his brothers), but he figured it was always better to be upfront about your feelings than to play games around them.

He could tell Dean appreciated his bluntness. His boyfriend grew up in a rough life, with a tough father, and Cas could see the self-doubt overwhelm him. Cas thought it better to say directly how he felt about things with Dean especially- if only to make sure the doubt had no fighting chance.

So aside from the teasing and the taunting that came from Dean whenever Cas was upfront about something he liked or appreciated, it was obviously a front. This could be evidenced by how quickly Dean would start doing whatever it seemed Castiel liked just to make him a little happier.

Cas tried not to abuse the power- he really did- but sometimes it was really, _really_ hard to resist. While he didn’t watch films very often, the films he did enjoy watching happened to be really bad romance films. It absolutely wasn’t about the soppy romance, but rather just how laughable the cliche storylines and character backstories were. It just happened to be a hilarious added bonus that Dean could barely stomach them.

This sort of led him to where he is tonight, snuggled up to Dean’s side on his double bed with a bowl of popcorn on Dean’s lap and the laptop on his. He was lucky to have gotten one of the few single dorms.

“So, what’re we watching tonight?” Dean mumbled through a handful of popcorn shoved in his mouth. Cas made a face.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Dean, it’s rude. And we’re watching the Vow.” Cas clicked the video on his laptop, pointedly ignoring the groan of displeasure coming from his left.

“ _Why_ are we watching some kitschy romance film? I was thinking more like Avengers or Captain America.”

“You just have a crush on Chris Evans, you dork.” Cas smirked at him, and Dean blushed.

“Do not.” He grumbled and Cas nudged him with his shoulder.

“Come on- it’ll be gross and sappy and we can laugh at it. I promise that you’ll like it… or hate it so much that your gut hurts from laughing. Win-win.”

“Fine, fine.” Dean waved him away flippantly, but a small smile graced his features. “Whatever my angel wants, he gets.”

Cas beamed at the new warmth that settled over him as the movie started.

Surprisingly, there was very little commentary that came from either of them once the movie plot was settled in. They first waited until something came up for which they could mock into the next century or a plot hole that didn’t make sense, but Cas himself found it hard to be distracted. It was surprisingly, at least a little bit, enjoyable. It was hard _not_ to enjoy it when Dean’s arm had snaked its way around him to pull him in at one point.

He glanced up at Dean for a moment. He could appreciate the way the glow of the screen reflected off his boyfriend’s long lashes. Dean’s eyes flicked over to him.

“What?” He asked.

“Liking the movie?” Cas asked with a quirk of his lips.

Dean huffed a laugh. “No way. It’s way too mushy.”

Cas pouted.

“Maybe you’re just bitter because it reminds you of how sappy you are to me.”

“Oh my god, it’s _so_ us.” Dean’s voice raised an octave as he mocked and Cas inhaled a piece of popcorn as he coughed out a laugh.

Between his coughing fit and Dean looking on in amusement, Cas glanced back at the movie. They had just reached the part where Paige was shoving away her sculpture in frustration. Cas had barely just finished choking when he inhaled sharply again and he stiffened from what followed.

On screen, the character Leo was tickling and kissing Paige until she was falling to the floor in giggles.

Cas was aware that to anyone else, the scene was nothing big- but a floodgate of feelings overtook him to remind him of the itch he could never scratch, and he was suddenly reminded of the one thing he could never bring himself to be blunt about.

He definitely had a thing for tickling.

More specifically, he had a thing for the concept of being taken apart bit by bit by his ruggedly handsome boyfriend as he was helpless to stop the pseudo-torture.

“Cas? You okay?”

Cas jolted and whipped his head around to look at Dean.

“WhatyeahImfinewhy?” He rushed out, trying to even his heart rate.

“I don’t know, you suddenly got all tense on me. You sure you don’t feel sick or something?”

“Dean, I’m fine.” He insisted slightly too harshly, pointedly staring at the laptop screen without really looking at it. He could see Dean turn to look back at the movie and he let out a breath.

Cas _wished_ he could tell him, but that would require a lot of inevitable stammering and embarrassment on his part at the bare minimum. There was no telling how bad or good it’d go after that, what with Dean’s habit of turning most things into a joke. Would Dean even take it seriously? If he didn’t, Cas would be humiliated. But if he did and still scoffed at it… well, that’d be downright mortifying. It really could only play out as a lose-lose.

It took a moment too long for Castiel to relax back into Dean’s arm (who thankfully didn’t comment), but the scene still played over in his head and he was far too conscious about how close Dean’s fingers were to his ribs. He forced himself to relax finally, pushing his feelings and doubts aside. They could be dealt with another day.

Except, whatever divine being that existed out there clearly _hated_ him, because Leo’s character just had to casually mention about the other character _“she likes being tickled”_. Apparently, it was extremely amusing to find any way to make Cas squirm uncomfortably.

Dean didn’t bother saying anything, but Cas did see him shift his gaze over. He prayed the redness of his face was shielded by the darkness of his room as he met Dean’s eyes. Dean narrowed his eyes for a moment, glanced back at the movie, and finally settled back on him.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said, sitting up a bit straighter. He reached behind them to switch on the table lamp, filling the room with a soft, warm light and dropped his arm back around his boyfriend.

“Y-Yeah?” Cas responded. He hopped Dean didn’t notice how his voice only barely squeaked out.

They seemed to stare at each other for forever, almost daring the other to break the silence. Cas swallowed thickly.

A sudden squeeze on his right side surprised Cas, who choked on a breath and instinctively retreated into Dean on his left. He snapped his eyes up to Dean- this time, a predatory smirk rested on his face.

“I think I just realized something, angel.”

It took less than a second for Cas to process those words before he attempted to spring out of bed and make a run for it. Unfortunately, Dean saw that coming from a mile away and immediately yanked him back to the bed, throwing himself on top to straddle his boyfriend. He shut the laptop and placed it on the desk.

“For safekeeping.” He grinned down at Cas. He grabbed his wrists and forced them down on either side of his head.

“Get your lead butt off of me!!” Cas struggled, yanking on his arms.

“Now, now, my sweet Casserole- that’s no way to talk in your position.” Dean leaned down, pressing his forehead to Cas’s, who stilled for a bit to breath heavily. “Before I absolutely _destroy_ you, can I at least make sure my assumptions are correct? Because if they are, you are officially the cutest guy on the face of this planet, hands down.”

He was doing well until Dean’s promise to ‘destroy’ him, and suddenly anxious giggles bubbled out of him. That was apparently the only validation Dean needed, because suddenly both wrists were being held above him with one hand and Dean’s other hand was sweeping under the bottom of his shirt.

“Wahahait, wait, Dean, wait!”

“What exactly am I waiting for?” Dean grinned, leaning back. He swept his fingers across his stomach with lightness that had Cas sucking in. He swept his fingers back, and repeated the motion over and over again.

The touch was maddening. Not because it was too much- rather, it lit up Cas’s nerves until he was nearly squirming into the touch, already craving to be driven to hysterics.

Dean quickly caught on, and lightened his touch even more.

“Aw, I see. You want me to tickle you until you’re begging for mercy. Is that right?”

Despite the internal war of _“yes please already!”_ and _“no way we can still get out of this”_ going on in Castiel’s mind, he mustered up a completely non-threatening glare. Dean laughed.

“Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.”

Castiel’s world exploded into tiny electric zaps that sourced from the now two hands vibrating into his ribs.

“NAHAHAHAHA DEHEHEHEHEAN!” He shrieked, flailing his now-free hands around until he grabbed at Dean’s sleeves.

“Yeeees, dear?” Dean teased, adjusting his fingers to the different pressure points on his boyfriend’s ribs until he was jerking violently from a particularly bad spot.

“PLEHEHEHEHE- AH! NOHOHOHO!” Cas arched up as the fingers crawled further north on his body, clearly exploring for more trigger points.

“No? You hiding a tickle spot from me, sweetheart?” Dean grinned at how Cas’s face seemed to redden. “Oh, you don’t like hearing me say ‘tickle spot’, do you?” Cas shook his head violently, pushing on Dean’s hands as they continued to crawl. “Well, I’m just going to say that I think I know what _tickle spot_ you’re hiding from me, and I’m going to _tickle_ you there until you’re giggling and you’re stuck here for as _loooooong_ as I want to _tickle_ you.”

Dean’s monologue was absolutely, completely _unfair_ and it didn’t matter how much it pushed so many of Castiel’s buttons in all the right ways.

Thankfully, Dean stopped his fingers just under Cas’s armpits to allow him a moment to take in some much-needed oxygen. He loosened his grip on Dean’s wrists, using one hand to scrub down his horribly flushed face.

He could feel Dean scooting up on him, choosing instead to sit on his stomach with his knees up in Castiel’s armpits.

“I’m going to explode from how cute you are, you know.”

Cas peeked through his fingers up at Dean. He had no ground at this point to for a nasty stare at his boyfriend.

“Don’t mock me, Dean.” He sighed.

“I’m not, Cas. Listen.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back tenderly. “It’s not weird to like this at all. I promise. I just think the way you look like a tomato and trip over your words when you’re being teased is way off the cute-o-meter.”

Cas rolled his eyes lovingly.

“Oh, is that a scientifically-verified meter?”

“You know it.” Dean shot him a toothy smile. “Can I be cheesy for a second?”

“You mean like normal? Sure.”

Dean reached behind him to poke Cas on his stomach to silence him.

“In the spirit of what previously was our film for tonight, I’m making a vow to you, Castiel.” Dean cleared his throat, resting his hand over his heart. “I vow to always call you a stupid petname. I vow to always drag you with me to all those stupid frat parties you hate going to, but only because I love having you by my side. I vow to always only put two sugars in your coffee because you’re a spoilsport when I prank you with salt instead.” Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean, and Dean poked his nose. “And I promise to tickle you to death every single day.”

“To death?!” Cas laughed, swatting away Dean’s hand.

“Fine- then just until you’re a proper giggle puddle.” Dean laughed, stroking his thumb down Castiel’s cheek lovingly.

“That… that sounds good.” Cas said shyly, looking up at Dean through his lashes with a bashful smile.

“Good, I’m glad you approve~” Dean said. His thumb stroked down Cas’s jaw, and he added in a couple more fingers as they started heading towards his armpit. “-because I’m not done for today.”

Cas immediately burst back into giggles, trying to lower his arms. Dean’s knees, however, prevented any sort of protection and his laughter already increased tenfold from the realization as he hid his face in his hands instead.

“Oh, didn’t you realize? I’ve been tickling Sammy since the kid was born. I’m an expert in making sure you _never_ escape.” Dean shot him one more wicked smirk before digging his fingers right into Castiel’s worst spot and making him scream out in laughter.


End file.
